Anonymous Letters
by kikirachan1
Summary: During the Second World War, a girl sends letters to her brother during the war. He is in the Nazi army. She is not. Years later, she asks for them. Contains OC countries, and first time writing Russia and Germany, so spare me. Rated K just because.


_I swear, this plotbunny started to nag in my head in English class today, and I let it take over my mind and pencil. This, since I have a thing for my two little Non-Hetalia characters, I made them up and made a fanfic with them. These two are the Czech Republic and __one that you will have to guess. If you can't, the answer is in the last letter._

_Title: Anonymous Letters_

_Characters: Eliaska Novaková (Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia-Czechoslovakia, Czech Republic) Erik Novak, (A nation that I will not say!), Ludwig, (Germany) Ivan Brangisky, (Russia-Soviet Union) Mentions: Arthur, Alfred, Feliks, Francis, Elizaveta._

_Takes place in two time periods. During World War II and 1993.  


* * *

_

**Anonymous Letters**

1939:

Hey, I haven't talked to you in a long time. You're probably too busy to read this, since you're too busy being with the Axis Powers though. Although I wanted to talk to you anyway.

I wonder sometimes when I'm in bed…is being a slav a bad thing? Because Feliks is also a slav and look at what happened to him? Oh well, it doesn't matter to you. You were there too, following Germany. Since you're Nazi, you get spared from the chaos. I hate you for that.

You know? I also hate Ludwig. I hate him with every fiber of my being. He made Sudetenland believe something fake. He gave them false truths. But I hate the Sudeten Germans as well. I hate all Germans. I also hate Elizaveta too. I hate Hungarians. You do too, right?

I know you do.

With hate and best regards,

Eliaska Novaková.

1942:

I wonder if you still need to notice the fact that you chose a wrong road. Brother, do you see what Germany has done to my, yes, my, not ours, country? He brought Lidice to the ground just to find me and two more people. We did something good for Europe and you Nazis respond by bringing a village to the ground. I applaud you for your excellent work.

Do you know? You are blinded. You do not see what I see. You've been blinded by Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku. You've been blinded enough to declare war on the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and the United States.

You've also been blinded enough not to see the torture of the slavs still there. I remember on my few days of staying in Ludwig's house…I and Feliks were tortured. Why? It's only because we're slavs. They believe that we are inferior to them. That we don't deserve to exist, and that we are impure.

I wonder if you believed that you felt inferior to me before you declared independence. Do you feel superior now? You now have what you wanted. I hope you're happy.

Eliaska Novaková

1943:

Today was wonderful. I signed the Czechoslovak-Soviet treaty with Ivan. This means that he will lend some of his army to help me be liberated. I've actually started to get along quite well with him. We're very good friends. Even though people say otherwise, he's a nice person. He's not as evil as he seems.

And we agree about everything! We both agree about the expulsions of Germans and Hungarians. I'm guessing this is because of the invasion, which means he should hate Ludwig…and Gilbert too. He can't hate you since he knows you had no other real option but to help Ludwig invade his country. He knows that you are trying to protect yourself from being invaded like I was. So he doesn't hate you. He hates everyone who invaded us though.

Neither Arthur nor Francis agrees of this idea. I really and truly don't care. They can go to hell on my part. They abandoned us with the Munich Agreement, they didn't consult us. Now I'm not consulting them. Alfred told me that I was turning my back to democracy and that I was facing communism. I told him that I would avoid becoming communist. Since then we haven't talked much. Although he said to me that if he can prevent the Red Army liberating our country, he would do it.

Do you know brother? I'm saving us. Yes. This treaty is to save us from whatever danger will happen later. See? I do this for us. You're too scared to save us or even yourself. You're too scared of being invaded by the Germans. So I'm doing this for us.

But nobody sees it the way we do. Everybody thinks it's a doom sentence for me and you, since we're going to be liberated by communists. So they're terrified. Feliks won't talk to me ever since I told him that. But really…I don't care one bit. We signed and Ivan promised to keep his promise. Something neither Arthur nor Francis could do.

With hope,

Eliaska Novaková

April 4th 1945:

It was a rainy day, and Soviet, along with some Czech tanks were rolling. On top of the first tank, a man with light blond hair in a Soviet military suit was standing. He had a smug smile, as they got nearer to their destination. Once he got in front of a building that had the Nazi flag on the front, he ordered the tank to stop.

He looked back to a Czech-made tank and stared at the girl who was standing on it. He smiled. "Little Czech, we're here. This is where you told me they would be right?" Ivan told her. She immediately got off and ran towards the building and entered. Ivan followed after her, but in a calmer fashion.

"_Brat! Brat!"_ The girl said in Slovak, then repeating the process but saying it in Czech and then German. With her fists she started to bang on the door, still yelling out "Brother!" In those three languages. The Russian nation stood behind her waiting for the door to be opened.

Then the sound of a door knob being turned was heard. The Czech nation withdrew her hands and paled when she saw who had answered the door.

Ludwig.

She stepped back, and almost fell back, but was caught on time thanks to Ivan.

"Good day, Ludwig. You might know why we are here, right?" He said calmly and casually, placing the girl back on her feet. Ludwig frowned at both of them in distaste.

"If it is that girls twin that you want, you may not have him, you scum." Germany said, taking his hand out to grab the little girl by the shirt collar, but was stopped by Russia at the right moment.

"I think you have no other option. The entire nation is under the Red Army. All we need is for the capital to fall on its knees and he is free." When the German nation opened his mouth to retort Ivan got ahead of him. "And that is already happening as we speak. There is no ground for you to step on, so why don't you give up? Da?"

A punch from Germany landed on the large nation. But when Russia raised his face, he was smiling. "I think you don't understand what it's like to fight." He then landed a hard punch on Ludwig's stomach. The fight for her brother was on. And Czech was watching it, terrified.

"It's alright little Czech, go get your brother. Ludwig won't last long." Ivan smiled at her. He knew what it was like to be worried of a sibling. And that motivated him to help her even more. When Ludwig heard those words, he pushed Ivan out of the way and tried to block Eliaska's way.

"_Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" The girl yelled and rammed her body against the German's one and both found themselves on the floor. But she stood up quicker and ran. Before Germany could even stand up, Russia was already ready to counterattack him.

---

"Brother?! Are you there?!" Eliaska was checking every room to see if her brother was hiding anywhere. All of the doors were locked tight and when she checked through a window, there was no sign of life in them. She couldn't knock them down no matter how hard she tried and finally gave up.

"So…brother isn't here…I was fooled again…" She fell on her knees and put her lowered her head, her wet blond hair covering her face. She could hear some crashes and she guessed that it came from the fight that Russia and Germany were having. Her eyes were watery, but she refrained herself from crying.

She heard something open. It was a door. But when she looked up it was closed. So it must've come from inside one of those closed rooms. She stared at the door in front of her for a minute and then picked herself up. She saw that there was a window. Readying herself for the pain, she threw her body on the window and it obviously broke it.

"O-ow…" The girl muttered, feeling the glass shards in most of her right arm. Picking herself up with her left arm, since the right one was now useless, and looked around the room. She opened the door that led to the bathroom and checked it out. No sign of life.

She checked under the bed, checking to see if there was any sort of secret passage. With her bad luck, there wasn't anything remotely close to it. But she saw a piece of paper. It read, '_I'm sorry, I cannot write to you. Ludwig will see my letters. So I must not talk to you. I am truly sorry. Don't worry though. I am fine."_

He was here. She had found him.

She opened every door that she could find, even if her mind was getting slightly hazy from the blood loss in her arm. Once she kicked the closet door open, she heard it hit something with a small 'Thump!'. And when she checked inside, he was there.

She found him.

* * *

April 4th, 1993

Dear Brother,

Good day brother. I don't really know why I'm writing you this, since I am just going to see you again in a few days to fight about how much you owe me. Oh well, I guess old habits die hard.

Do you remember? Do you remember World War II? I'm pretty sure you do, since that was what led us to our dark times of communism. Gah, if I could forget that, I would've a looooong time ago. But the invasion of 1968 is pretty clear in my mind. Do you remember all the letters I sent you? I hope you do.

Oh well, I wasn't writing you to remember our communism era. I wrote to you so that I can see if you actually got my letters at that time, from 1939 to 1943. Since you never wrote back to me, I just thought that you burned them, or they just got lost in the mail. I really want to know if you got them or not. I mean, it's pretty damn useless for you to actually write back to me after about 52 years.

Please respond to me if you have gotten them. I don't care about anything else right now other than that.

Missing you,

Eliaska Novaková, Czech Republic

April 13th, 1993

Dear Sister,

I really wonder what the hell you are doing mailing me. You could have called me if you wanted the answer to such a meaningless question. Yeah, I do remember World War II, even if I wish I didn't. Those years seemed to be the darkest for us, don't you think us?

Your letters? Ah, well, they didn't get lost in the mail. They reached me. All of them. But, I couldn't mail a response to you. Yeah, you might think that it's a lame excuse, but it's true. I was never able to mail a response to you. I'm sorry.

This is because if I did, I'm sure that Germany would have called me a traitor and he would've invaded Slovakia before 1944. But, I hid them. I hid them in a place where he could have never found them. I really wanted to respond to you, to make your days less bleak, but I couldn't. I'm sorry.

If you try to look around our old house, you will not find them. I took them with me. Every single one of your letters, I have them. Even if they are all sad, it makes me happy that you still liked me enough to send me letters. It made happy that you still hadn't disappeared. I feared that you would disappear, so every letter told me that you were still ok.

It might be 55 years too late to say this to you…but…thanks. For every single one of those letters.

Sincerely,

Erik Novak, Slovak Republic

P.S.: F-fine I do owe you 24 billion crowns. But since I've kept things from the Czechoslovak era, maybe you can lower the price by 5-6 billion? Also, give me the gold you owe me.

P.P.S.: I'm going to take you out for ice cream someday. It's been yeeears that we don't eat ice cream.

* * *

Gah. I'm done. The plot bunny can rest peacefully in my head now.

I'd say where the hell I got the info, but I don't wanna right now. I might say later.

If you want, Read and Review. It's my first hetalia fic, so don't murder me.


End file.
